


kissing booth

by jungkoof



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I’m sorry, JUST VEry FLuffy, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, taeyong is a Confident Gay, this is cringey, yuta is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkoof/pseuds/jungkoof
Summary: yuta has been denying his sexuality for quite some time now. when he volunteers to run the kissing booth at his school's annual carnival, he finds that he's pretty okay with being gay.





	kissing booth

yuta is straight. completely, utterly, one-hundred percent straight. what better way to prove that than by volunteering to run the kissing booth at his school's carnival?

a whole night of kissing cute girls. how could he be even the slightest bit gay after this?

it's eight o'clock on friday night, and yuta stands behind the small wooden booth labelled _kisses_ in bright red bubble letters. a large sign that states the pricing for each type of kiss hangs on the front of the booth.

_$3 for a kiss on the cheek_  
$5 for a kiss on the neck  
$10 for a kiss on the lips 

a bit overpriced, yuta thinks, but the money is for charity. it's for a good cause.

as yuta waits for girls to start lining up at his booth, he strings some fairy lights around his wooden stand. _it will help set the mood,_ he thinks, admiring the pretty silver beads of light above him.

lots of straight guys own pretty silver fairy lights.

yuta waits, and a few minutes pass when he suddenly gets his first customer.

a short, cute girl with long black hair approaches the kissing booth, a slight blush apparent on her face.

"hey," she says.

"hi," yuta responds, smiling. "would you like to buy a kiss? all proceeds go to charity."

the girl timidly holds out a ten-dollar bill, and yuta graciously accepts it. after safely storing the bill, he prepares to kiss her.

on the lips.

yuta leans in, his hands resting on the booth in front of him. he closes his eyes and gently but firmly presses his lips against hers.

it's a soft, sweet kiss, but it doesn't give yuta any butterflies like kisses usually do in the movies.

they both pull away after a few seconds, and yuta reminds himself that he doesn't even know this girl. kissing her doesn't have to give him butterflies in order for him to be straight.

the girl flashes a bright smile before walking away, and yuta notices that a long line has started to form behind her.

 _wow,_ yuta thinks, his eyes grazing over the many cute girls lined up to receive a kiss.

one by one the girls step up to the kissing booth. some request kisses on the lips and some request kisses on the cheek, but surprisingly, most girls request kisses on the neck.

kissing these girls isn't as exciting as yuta originally thought it would be. or at least, hoped it would be.

he's still straight though.

the end of the carnival approaches, and the line for the kissing booth starts to die down. yuta kisses the last few girls in line until he finally reaches the last one.

to yuta's surprise, the last one in line isn't a girl at all.

it's a boy.

the admittedly handsome boy comes up to the booth, and yuta can't tell if he's confident or nervous.

the fairy lights that yuta previously set up glimmer on the boy's face, making his cheeks glow and his jawline pronounced. yuta lowers his head, as he feels awkward for staring. he settles upon looking at the ground instead.

"so i was wondering," the boy starts, opening his wallet to pull some money out. "if i pay twenty dollars, can i get something a little saucier than a simple kiss? like maybe a french kiss? or do i just get two regular kisses?"

yuta looks up to see the boy looking at him with a tilted head and a hopeful expression. yuta thinks it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

in a non-homosexual way, of course.

"i, uh... you... well," yuta tries, unable to speak properly. "y-you can only buy anything shown on the sign." yuta points to the sign on the front of the booth.

"oh, that's unfortunate," the boy says. yuta just shrugs.

"can i buy two proper kisses, then?" he asks, pulling two ten-dollar bills out of his wallet.

yuta feels himself blush, and he tries convince himself that it's just the weather making him feel hot, but he knows very well that that's not the case.

"i-i guess," yuta stammers. with a shaky hand, he takes the money from the beautiful boy and puts it with the rest of his earnings.

"i'm lee taeyong, by the way. just in case you were wondering."

"i wasn't."

taeyong nods in embarrassment.

the two boys stand there awkwardly with red faces and a wooden booth between them. taeyong finally makes the first move, lifting his hand to yuta's chin.

yuta feels taeyong gently tilt his head upwards, another hand coming up to cup his cheek.

taeyong leans in and yuta's eyes flutter shut, and suddenly all yuta can feel is the softest pair of lips he's ever felt on his own. his heart rate doubles as butterflies explode in his stomach.

 _now_ the butterflies show up.

when yuta's locking lips with another male.

and he doesn't mind it one bit.

yuta finally pulls away from their lengthy kiss, breathing heavily from the lack of air and his elevated heart rate. he looks at taeyong under the lights for a few seconds before introducing himself.

"i'm yuta."

with that, taeyong brings yuta in for another kiss. this time it's much more passionate, and yuta doesn't pull away when taeyong goes for a french kiss.

the two pull away again, their noses touching and taeyong's hand still cupping yuta's cheek.

"i think i got more than i payed for," taeyong said with a soft smile.

"and i think i'm more gay than originally planned."


End file.
